Pokemon 'R'Eevolutions
by NostalgicNinetails
Summary: Janice, the daughter of an Eevee breeder, finds a mysterious crystal in a cave that changes her beloved friends. Wanting to be a trainer to show off these wonderful creatures, she sets out after growing up with her solid team. But some choices she makes leads her into becoming a member of Team Rocket and on the search for Giovanni's creation, Mewtwo. -R&R please-
1. Pr P1: The Crystal In The Cliff

**AN: Yet another story I'm revising that I wrote back in 2010 with my PW and SH stories. The schedules for these stories will be this: Silent Hill - Weekly Update; Phoenix Wright - Bi-Weekly (Once every 2 weeks) Update; Pokemon - In between the other stories. This one I sort of had a vision for a while longer than the others, though it won't run quite as long as the other two. I tried to write this as if it was an episode of the original anime with some game aspects such as shinies and leveling.**

We begin our story ten years in the past, in a tiny village in the northwestern part of the Johto region. A beautiful Autumn afternoon with just the right amount of clouds to make the sky a blend of reds and yellows, just like the leaves on the trees below. The crisp blue ocean reflected streaks of sunlight against the rocky cliff it was crashing against, making the side almost as glistening as gemstones. And on the very top of the cliff, a small hut sat, well aged and maintained. To the left of the hut was a fenced in field of some sort, with sections for sleeping, eating and bathing. In the area, a very large, well-built man in the best of his time was sorting out the food for the evening's meal. He was just about to open the extra large full bag he had carried over one shoulder, when from the sleeping area, an army of Eevees hurried out from the covered bedding, rushing quickly for his legs. This well organized attack worked just as the Eevees had planned, with Headbutts to the knees and Quick Attacks to the bag of food, making it spill around the falling giant.

"ARGH! You impatient little devils you!" The giant boomed as the Eevees began to eat the food from in the bag and scattered around the ground. "Can't you wait until I pour them into your bowls?" The Eevees responded with a synchronized 'VEE!', as if to shout 'NO!'. The giant managed to sit back up as food bits fell from his scruffy hair and beard. He held at his back from the fall and looked around to the fourteen Eevees in total, happily reaping their spoils.

Back at the hut, the entry door opened carefully for a seven year old girl and one more Eevee following behind. The girl was tall for her age, already able to reach the high door handle on her own. She had on a white house gown with purple and blue flowers scattered along it as the pattern. She also wore a large sunhat, which was unusual for this time of year, a sunflower weaved around the brim. Her eyes were straw colored, just like her braided hair. And she walked to her father with a hidden strength about her. Her smile was enough to brighten her father's mood greatly.

"Daddy, you need to be faster!" She giggled lightly and pet the Eevee that followed close behind her; one of the first Eevees that grew fond of her. All of the other Eevees turned and gave small animal smiles before returning to their meals. The Eevee close to her knew better than to jump into the impatient crowd.

"Janice, I don't need to be faster, these Eevees need to be slower!" Her father joked back, struggling a bit to get to his feet. He smiled down to her and stepped around the Eevees that had surrounded him. He knew they had grown more of a bond to her than himself, if only she were old enough to handle the food bags.

"Nah, they're great the way they are." Janice grinned as they began to get their fill and return to the open area of the field.

"Yeah, I suppose. Or else I wouldn't keep breeding them for trainers." Her father sighed, watching over the playful Pokemon. He then looked down to Janice, beginning to run around with her own. "Janice, how about you and Eevee take a walk around until sunset? This is one of the last few warm evenings we'll be getting before we have to cover up the shelter."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Janice asked, stopping on a dime and eyes wide with excitement. Any chance she was given to explore, she took it.

"Yeah, as long as you keep Eevee close by you." He said, before recieving a pounce hug around the knees from his daughter.

"Yay! Of course I will, Daddy! I'll be careful!" Janice exclaimed before running to the gate entrance.

"Vee~!" Eevee squeeked, running after her, equally excited.

* * *

High in the sky looking down, a helicopter-like vehicle hovered precariously well above the hut. There were two people inside the craft, one operating the controls to remain in flight and one carefully looking out the open entrance, holding a pair of advanced binoculars to her eyes. Both were dressed in black with white gloves, and a big red R on the front of their shirts. The woman looking out began to speak to the pilot.

"There seems to be some sort of a breeding ground down there..." She began, adjusting the focus of her binoculars. "...it looks like...the owner's raising a whole herd of Eevees."

"Eevees?" The pilot responded, not looking away from his controls. "Do you think Giovanni would be interested in hearing this?"

"I don't know, but it's not like we're finding what he sent us out here to look for..." She muttered, readying her communicator to Giovanni's line.

_"What do you have to report?" _The voice of Giovanni rang out inside the helicopter.

"Sir, we've discovered an Eevee breeding ground at the location you've sent us to. Other than that, no sign of Mewtwo around at all." She responded, still looking around.

_"An Eevee breeding ground? How many are there?" _He asked, beginning to gain curiosity. The female grunt refocused down to the Eevees.

"Well over ten in count. There might even be more inside."

"Eevees don't exactly come a dime a dozen, Boss..." The pilot stated on the communicator.

_"I'm well aware of that. They're possibly one of the rarest Pokemon in the World...to know there's an area with only Eevees to offer..."_ Giovanni said with thought in his voice. _"But are you sure there's no sight of him?"_

"Positive, sir...we've been looking for hours now." She responded. A silence fell among the grunts and Giovanni. They knew he was frustrated enough, and were hoping something like this would at least get his mind off of it.

_"...Alright. Take note of the location of the breeding ground. We'll attack when the time is right. Return at once."_

"Yes, sir!" Both grunts responded before disabling the communicator and hovering away.

* * *

Unaware of the hovering menace above them, Janice and Eevee found a spot on the cliffside just a short distance away from her home. They walked down the cliffside's path and stopped just short of when it began to appear weakened with ocean water and age. They sat at the edge for a good three hours, just watching the sea. Every now and then, a Lapras would swim by with such grace, it seemed to be gliding on ice. Looking straight down, she saw the ruby markings of Tentacools wading the waters for their next meal. And suddenly, to both their surprise, a wild Gyarados shot up from the sea, twirled in mid-air and let out a great roar before diving back down. The splash was large enough to hit both of them, and they paused in surprise for a moment before looking to each other. With the sight of Eevee's face, Janice started to laugh, and Eevee joined in with delighted squeeks.

As they awaited drying off, Janice looked almost dreamingly to the ocean. She smiled and began to speak to Eevee.

"You know, Daddy says that it's up to not only the trainer but the Pokemon to decide on evolving...and that it's even more of an important decision if the Pokemon is an Eevee, since you can evolve into all sorts of things..." She turned to Eevee as she spoke, while Eevee listened intently. She saw around Eevee's neck was the Soothe Bell she bought for her some time ago, in hopes of Eevee becoming more friendly. "What do you think? Do you want to be a Vaporeon?"

Eevee tilted her head slightly to the left, well in thought, then shook off more of the drops of water that stayed stuck to her fur. "Vee..." Eevee sighed, obviously not feeling too fond of water.

"Ok, I get it. You still wanna decide on what you wanna be. Well, who knows? You might not need a stone to evolve. Someday, you could become an Umbreon!" Janice smiled almost hopeful, knowing it takes a strong bond between a trainer and an Eevee for a friendship evolution. And at the right time too.

"Eevee vee!" Eevee responded just as hopeful, tilting her head enough to make the Soothe Bell chime. Janice blushed and smiled at the sound, nodding slightly. With that, she stood up and rang out the last bit of water from her gown.

"I guess we should be getting back home now. This is a really pretty spot, but it's getting scary out..." Janice said, starting to turn around.

"Vee..." Eevee responded and started to turn with her, but stopped suddenly. Janice didn't even notice at first and began to walk up the path. When she realized Eevee wasn't following her, she turned and looked back down the path.

"Eevee? What's wrong?" Janice said, walking back to her. Eevee remained staring at a section on the lining of the cliff. "Eevee?"

Janice looked to the section of the cliff that had somehow entranced Eevee, and only saw a loose section of gravel and rock. Eevee remained staring, then suddenly thrusted towards it.

"Eevee! What are you doing?" Janice shouted, but Eevee continued to run straight at it. She jumped forward, tucking her legs into her body and letting her long ears fall next to her mane.

"VEE!" She yelped out before her Headbutt made contact with the wall. She bounded back almost uneffected, landing on all fours, while still staring towards the cliff.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" Janice asked worriedly as she approached Eevee. Suddenly, the cliff began to shake, first slightly and then more severely. The wall Eevee had hit began to crack and crumble, until finally, the stones fell away from the cliffside and onto the ground. Dust rose and cleared from the scene, leaving a gaping hole on the wall. "Eevee...what did you do?"

"I don't know if we should be going in here, Eevee..." Janice said nervously, following the seemingly hypnotized Eevee through the hole and into some sort of a cave. It was a narrow way through, but she was able to manage with her slender body. And the farther in they travelled, the faster Eevee seemed to walk, until suddenly, Eevee decided to run! Janice tried her best to keep up with her, asking just what has gotten into her friend. "Eevee! WAIT!"

"Vee..." Eevee finally stopped. Janice saw just why she stopped here. Why she even wanted to go in. What she was sensing.

At the very end of the cave was a large, glowing green crystal that was stuck up against the wall, seemingly growing from the wall itself. The sight of the giant gem put both Eevee and Janice at pause. This was, by far, one of the greatest discoveries they've ever made.

"Eevee...this is...amazing..." Janice whispered, eyes reflecting the light somehow emitted by the jewel.

"Vee..." Eevee responded, staring in equal awe. Then, almost as if under a spell, she began to approach it.

"Eevee? A-Are you sure you should be getting close to it?" Janice asked, beginning to get worried. She became even more concerned when Eevee didn't respond and just continued walking. "Eevee?"

Once she got close enough, Eevee stopped and allowed herself to retain the glow of the stone. Curiously, she lifted her paw and touched the side of it-

_Thump..._

"EEVEE!" Janice shouted and ran up to her collapsed Pokemon, scooping her up in her arms. She could feel she was still breathing, but just barely. "Eevee! Wake up! What happened? Please, open you eyes! Eevee!"

"Gaaaaaaaa..."

Janice jumped slightly, beginning to turn pale. She heard that voice coming from somewhere inside of the cave.

"Oh, no...please, not them!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~..."

Janice held the weakened Eevee close to her, eyes tightly shut and slowly began to stand up. She thought, if she didn't look at them, they would leave her alone as she left. Although, begging never hurt no one either. "P-Please...d-don't hurt me!"

"HAUNTERRRRR~!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Janice ran blindly towards the enterance of the cave as a series of Gastly and one Haunter chased her out. She opened her eyes finally, but not soon enough. Once she managed getting out, she saw just how dark it had gotten, meaning the ghost Pokemon will just continue to give chase! While still holding Eevee in her arms, she started off towards the path, but tripped over one of the large stones that had fallen from Eevee's Headbutt. She fell hard onto her side, finding it hard to get back up. She looked up to see all the Gastly surrounding her, all of them giving her terrifying looks.

"I-I...I can't move!" Janice realized, trying to get back to her feet. Suddenly, the Haunter reappeared in front of her eyes, beginning to loom closer. His wide grin and mean eyes made Janice come close to tears. She clutched tightly at Eevee, feeling completely helpless. With all the energy left in her body, she sounded out one last cry.

"!"

"Gaaa! Ga Ga Gaaaa!"

"Haunt! Haunterrr!"

"...vee..."

Those were the only sounds she heard before opening her eyes once again. She still felt unable to move, but a new sort of...lightness. Almost as if she was...floating...

"I-I'm floating!"

Janice saw that her body, as well as each of the ghost Pokemon's body, were surrounded by a blue aura. The Gastly and Haunter seemed to be almost struggling to get away, even seemed to be in pain. But she felt just fine. She looked down to Eevee, who started waking up slowly. She thought something was wrong with Eevee for a moment, but wasn't sure if it was just from the odd aura that now surrounded them all. She looked around to what could be causing this, when the auras around the ghost Pokemon faded away one by one, sending them all gliding swiftly back to their cave.

"It scared away the ghost Pokemon..." Janice muttered, then looked to an approaching, hovering creature.

The creature was holding out one of its long, bony arms towards them, keeping its three round fingers closed as if it was holding it in place. Its body was large with different shades of gray and purple, and it almost appeared cat-like, with its head having slightly pointed ears and a feline face. Its long, purple tail twitched slightly as it moved. And its eyes remained fixed at the young trainer and her Eevee, both of which were looking back, terrified.

"P-Please..." Janice finally managed to say, still frightened. "I just wanna go home...something's wrong with Eevee...please..." A tear fell from her eye. "D-Don't hurt her..."

The creature seemed almost sympathetic, but neither muttered a noise nor word. His eyes still were permanently angry, but softened ever so slightly. He moved his arm a bit to the right, causing the aura around them to move them towards the edge of the cliff. Once it saw they were a safe height from the ground, its hand opened and the aura was released. Janice landed on her feet, still holding Eevee tightly. She almost didn't want to take her eyes off the odd creature, when something about Eevee caught her eye.

"Huh?" Janice held Eevee to eye level, eyes wide in shock. "Eevee? What happened to your fur? Y-You're all white!" She shouted, then felt a sudden wind above her. She looked to see the creature was flying like a rocket away from the scene. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO EEVEE?"


	2. Pr P2: Evolution

Back inside the hut, Janice managed to carry her weakened Eevee back to her father, who quickly took into the private resting area, keeping it away from the other Eevees. Janice remained right next to her companion as her father examined it. He went back and forth from Eevee to the one computer in the house, which he kept for information on all a Pokemon breeder needs to know. After hours of evaluating and looking up details on the computer, he finally took a seat next to Janice and Eevee, leaning back and sighing deeply. He took a moment to build what he needed to tell her, making Janice nervous.

"Well? What is it, Daddy?" Janice asked worriedly. Her father leaned forward and scratched the side of his head, looking to the sleeping Eevee. "Is Eevee gonna be ok?"

"Our little friend here," he started up. "Is more than ok, in fact. Well, she's not hurt, that much I'm sure of." He leaned back in his chair once again, rubbing his eyes. "Something was altered in her DNA, or just what makes her an Eevee. Her genetic code is what it's called. Almost like a fingerprint inside of the body." He explained as simply as he could. "And some outside stimuli, or reacter, changed it to make her that color." He then turned to Janice and looked into her eyes, holding onto her shoulders, looking serious. "Now, Janice...I want you to tell me again. Try to remember everything that happened."

"O-Ok, Daddy," Janice looked away for a moment, looking to Eevee. She knew she might get in trouble if he knew they were in danger, but it was for Eevee's sake. So she explained to him about how Eevee found a giant green crystal in the side of the cliff, how they were chased out of the cave by the swarm of Gastly and one Haunter, and finally about the strange Pokemon that practically saved their lives.

He took a moment to let the information sink in, remaining silent. Standing from his chair, he carefully scooped Eevee into his arms and handed her down to Janice. She looked up to him, confused, especially when all he did was smile back and sit down, lifting her onto his lap.

"Janice...I know this was a scary thing for you...but you two just had an incredible adventure...your first one...and it was smart of you two to try and get away, but one fact about ghost Pokemon is that they can't hurt Eevee, at least not until she evolves. Remember when I taught you about strengths and weaknesses? A ghost Pokemon's attacks are so weak against normal types, they're ineffective. So if you chose to fight, you could have won." He smiled reassuringly, putting her a little bit more at ease. "But now, on the matter of the crystal."

"I never saw anything like that...it was even glowing in the dark!" Janice exclaimed.

"It must have had some sort of...special power...tell me, if you can remember...think hard...what color were the Gastly in the cave?" He asked, beginning to understand.

Janice looked down, trying to remember. "Well...their faces were all black...and...I think the smog around them...was blue...I think."

"I see...that explains it then." He nodded, a grin forming on his face. "Were they all like that?"

"Y-Yeah...why?" Janice asked confused.

"Normally, the smog around a Gastly would be purple. It seems like the crystal you two found is changing the color of any Pokemon that touches it. The reason Eevee is white now is because of the crystal's power. And her body must have been drained from the effects of it...that's why she collapsed like that." He looked down to Eevee, petting its head as it slowly began to awaken. "But now, she seems to be just fine. It must take a while for a Pokemon to adjust to such a change."

As Eevee woke up in Janice's arms, she looked up to her, eyes still appearing to be tired. Janice smiled sweetly and hugged Eevee carefully.

"You should get some more sleep..." Janice said quietly to Eevee, who was already beginning to drift off again.

"You both should. It's well past your bedtime after all."

"Yeah..." Janice replied, suddenly realizing just how tired she was. Her father carefully carried both Janice and Eevee to Janice's bed. Setting them down into the medium-sized bed, he saw that Eevee, still asleep, actually snuggled close towards Janice, who hugged her lightly, a smile on her face as she fell asleep as well. He smiled at the two of them, petting Eevee once more before walking off.

"They really do have a tight bond..." he muttered to himself as he started for his own bed. "Ever since I gave her an egg to take care of...I don't think they've ever been separated..."

He sat down onto his own bed, recalling everything she told him. The last bit of information seemed to bother him more than anything.

"A strange Pokemon saved their lives...what did she mean by that...I taught her to recognize all Pokemon by name..." He held a hand to his chin, muttering in thought. "A Pokemon she couldn't remember the name of...could it have been one I didn't teach her about?" He looked to his bedside, to a photograph of him and Janice when she was much younger, along with another woman, short with long, black hair and a small smile. He smiled and took the picture, looking to it deeply. "Maybe she was just scared...I shouldn't worry about it...huh, Maria?"

* * *

_Three years later..._

"Eevee! Hang in there!"

"Vrrrreee..."

"Ha! You may have a 'Special Eevee' there, but she's nothing compared to my Raticate!"

A harsh battle rang out between ten year old Janice's Eevee and a traveling trainer's Raticate. Once Janice turned ten, she started taking adventures around the local towns and routes to try and get Eevee strong enough to start going after Gym Leaders. This night, however, another trainer felt the same after evolving his Rattata, and the two crossed paths on this fateful night. Eevee had already taken a pretty bad beating and Janice had run out of potions, so they were hurrying back home when she caught the trainer's eyes. And once he saw Eevee was a different color than normal, he wanted to take a rare opportunity quickly. The trainer was readying his Raticate for another attack.

"Alright, show them what you really got with Hyper Fang!" He shouted, pointing at the struggling Eevee.

"Rrrrrrataaa~!" Raticate sounded, scurrying powerfully towards her.

"Eevee! Quick, Counter!" Janice said, trying to help Eevee's timing.

Eevee, though weak, managed to jump up in way of the charging Raticate and bounded off of its large fangs, sending its energy back at it. Raticate's top fang chipped from the impact, sending it running back a bit, tears building from pain. Then, he growled loudly and bent down, readying another strong attack.

"Wh-What is it doing?" Janice stepped back, nervous from this sudden change.

"Seems like your Eevee just got on his bad side. He's starting to use Rage!" The trainer smirked with confidence.

"Eh? Oh, no! Eevee, be careful!"

"Careful? There is no careful when he's in a rage. Once he attacks, I don't think there's any stopping him."

Eevee held her ground as Raticate began to swipe the ground with his hind legs, almost ready to attack. He remained staring down Eevee, making her flinch slightly and cower away, already in weakness.

"Eevee..." Janice muttered worriedly. "...I'm sorry..."

"NOW! FINISH IT!" The trainer exclaimed, sending Raticate on his rampage, heading straight towards Eevee.

Suddenly, almost as if planned, Eevee jumped out of the way, causing Raticate to fall forward. Eevee then started back at him, hitting him with her head, then jumped away again. Eevee did the same thing over and over almost too fast to be seen!

"What? Raticate, get up!" The trainer shouted, not noticing how Eevee knocked down his every attempt to get back to his feet. Eevee continued as much as she could, landing away from and facing the almost fainted Raticate. And with all she had left, Eevee charged for Raticate once more, hitting him square on the head and sending him skidding backwards.

"Rrrrrrrrrr..." was all Raticate managed to murmur before fainting.

"What? No!" The trainer grasped at his head in frustration. "We were so close, Raticate!"

"Eevee...you...you did it..." Janice muttered, falling to her knees. "You did it, Eevee! Alright!"

"Vee..." Eevee muttered, turning back to Janice, still seemingly weak.

"Eevee? Oh, no! You're still hurt!" Janice jumped back up, running to her. "Come on, we have to get home!"

"Hold up..."

Janice looked over to the trainer who was walking up to them. He knelt down to Eevee and held a potion in his hand.

"Here, you give this to her. You two put up a good fight, so this is my way of congratulating you."

"Huh?" Janice looked to him, almost confused about this sudden act of kindness. She took a moment in thought and smiled, nodding and accepting the potion. "Thanks. You were pretty tough too."

"Heh, thanks." The trainer scratched the back of his head, smiling proudly. "We still need to work on a few things though. It's easier now that he's not a Rattata anymore. He never listened to me."

Janice laughed agreeingly, kneeling back down to Eevee. "Eevee, you're gonna be ok..." she said, beginning to use the potion along Eevee's body.

"Vee..." Eevee began to feel rejuvenated, shaking off the damages. "Vee~! Eeveeeee!"

"Seems like it worked!" The trainer smiled, looking to the Eevee.

"It did...thank you again. Now we can get back home-"

"Whoa!"

"Wha-?"

Both Janice and the trainer looked to Eevee, or where Eevee stood. They couldn't see her at all, just a silhouette of Eevee glowing greatly! She was bright enough to light up the dark night around them. Her body grew and started to change shape, turning into something new.

"It's...It's evolving!" The trainer exclaimed.

"No way..." Janice managed to say. In truth, she was rendered speechless from this achievement. Since she began raising Eevee, she hoped she would choose to evolve from her own choice, instead of having to wait on a stone. She glanced quickly to the moon, knowing it was time.

Once the light died down, they saw what had become of Eevee. However, another aspect was enough to stun both Janice and the trainer.

"Bree~!" The newly evolved Umbreon announced her change to the world.

"Umbreon...y-your rings...your eyes..." Janice knelt down and put a hand onto Umbreon's head. "You're...amazing..."


	3. Pr P3: Destruction

**A/N: Posting this a day early to clarify on a mod review I keep getting. First off, in the first chapter, Janice is only 7 and easily gets scared as all young children do. Second, she didn't know that normal types can fight and win against ghost types. Her father even reminds her in the second chapter. Third, I won't be accepting mod reviews if you refuse to actually read the story or don't want me to respond because you're a 'guest'. If this continues, I'll only allow reviews from people with accounts on this website.**

Unbeknownst to Janice, her father gathered up a team of five Eevees to search for the crystal. Every time she went out on her adventures, they went on their own to hopefully uncover what made her Eevee change color like that. He hoped finding it would unlock a great potential in all Pokemon types. He wanted to see how each Eevolution reacted and looked.

This night, he searched on the cliffside Janice originally found the crystal inside of. He noted that there were a few crevices along the rocky walls that, if he put his ear next to it, there was a strange echoing. The Eevees took note of it as well, some pawing at the wall while others just remained staring curiously at it.

He stepped away from the wall, looking for any sort of entrance. He saw a mid-sized hole to the right leading deep within the cliff, but it was much too small for his muscular body to fit through. He looked down to the Eevees, knowing if they went in with no direction, something could happen to them.

"Daddy?! Where are you? You have to see this!" He heard Janice calling out for him back at the hut.

"Janice? I'm down here, sweetheart! Just come down the path to the side of the cliff!"

As she came into sight, so did her companion running next to her. His eyes widened at the sight of the now slender and black creature. However, he was more surprised on its markings. He had seen Umbreons before, but never one like this.

"Daddy! Eevee evolved! Look!" Janice shouted happily.

"This is...unbelievable...remarkable..." he muttered as she and Umbreon got close. He knelt down to Umbreon to inspect her.

An Umbreon traditionally has yellow rings along its body and deep red eyes. However, this Umbreon's rings were a bright blue and her eyes were the yellow the rings were supposed to be. Looking at the Umbreon long enough built her father's hopes on wanting to find the crystal that much more.

"So...this is the effect of the crystal on an evolved Pokemon..." he said, grinning wide. "Janice, this is the area you found it three years ago, right?"

"I think so..." she replied, thinking, then looked out to the ocean. She looked straight down to wading rubies that were much larger than she remembered. "They must have evolved as well..." she said, remembering how they were Tentacool back then. She then turned around to the hole in the wall, dirt and weather building around its edges. "Right there. That's where it is."

Her father sighed both in great relief and slight annoyance, knowing what he had to do next probably wouldn't go well. He turned towards the Eevees and pointed dramatically towards the wall.

"Alright, everyone! Open that hole more with Headbutt!"

The Eevees remained standing there, mostly looking off in different directions, ignoring him. He remained pointing for a moment, then looked to the Eevees again, mildly annoyed.

"Come on, everyone...this is what we've been waiting for! Don't you all want to be like Umbreon here?"

The Eevees turned to look at Umbreon, who sat watching next to Janice. Most of the Eevees tilted their heads, some scratching at their ears without a care. He sighed, his arm falling back to his side.

"Janice...think you can help out a little bit?" He asked, stepping away sadly.

"Ok!" Janice stood where her father was, next to the group of Eevees. Umbreon, almost instinctively, jumped up in front of the clutter of aged and fallen rocks. "Umbreon, you remember this place, right?"

"Bree!" Umbreon replied, readying itself for an attack at the wall.

"Alright! You know what to do, give it all you've got!"

"B-But please don't destroy the cliff!" Her father piped up quickly.

Umbreon remained silent. Tense. And if it weren't for her blue rings that shined in the moonlight, she would be invisible. Suddenly, even those lights on her body died down. Even the Eevees standing right behind her had no idea where she went. Then, from inside the old cave, a cloud of dust and dirt flew out, rocks fell from the top and crashed once they hit the ground, making it shake under their feet. Once the dust settled, Umbreon reappeared from within the well opened cave.

"Veeee~..." The Eevees cooed in unison, stunned at this new power.

"That move just now..." Janice looked up to her father. "What was that?"

"I believe that was Faint Attack." He replied. "Umbreon must have learned it not longer after evolving." He then stood up to the Eevees once again. "And if you guys want to be as strong as our friend here, this is where we want to be!"

"Let's go!" Janice shouted, running up to the cave for Umbreon. The Eevees immediately followed after her, leaving her father in a shameful ploom of dust.

"Hmm..." He sighed, entering the cave as well. "She makes a good leader...I guess it's better they listen to her like this."

After a brief walk, Janice and Umbreon began to see the familiar green glowing against the walls of the cave. Janice called out that they were almost there, then began to run, causing the rest of them to follow at the same speed. Her father had a bit of difficulty getting through because of his massive size and the still small cave around him. He even began to feel claustrophobic, when he finally managed to reach the group of Eevees close to his daughter.

"There it is, Daddy..." Janice said, walking in closer to the crystal, which seemed unchanged from the years. Her father squeezed into the open area that gave the crystal an odd cavern home. Umbreon remained standing firm next to Janice, and the other Eevees stepped up to it slowly with curiosity and caution, much like Umbreon had when she was an Eevee.

"Ok, everyone...this is it..." He began to say to the team. "Now remember what I said...one at a time, and we should be done in no ti-"

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Without even seeing them get closer to the crystal, Janice and her father saw all five of the Eevees fall at once in a half circle around the brightly glowing crystal. Their eyes widened as they viewed the very change of their fur color slowly go from brown to a tan and finally a silvery white.

"It worked!" Janice exclaimed.

"No! They were supposed to do it coordinatedly!" Her father shouted as he began to scoop up the fainted bodies of the small Eevees.

"But they're all ok, right?" Janice asked. Her father held one of the Eevees' chest up to his ear.

"Yeah, heart rate's normal and she's breathing. They're fine. But now we have to get out of here!"

_Haaaaaaaaaaauuuuuunnnnnn..._

"I knew it..." He growled while picking up three Eevees at once, watching as Janice held one and placed the last carefully onto Umbreon's back. "They know we're here now..."

_Haaauuuuuunteeeerrrrr..._

"We-We'll be ok, r-right, Daddy?"

"As soon as we get out of here..." he whispered to her. "Don't have Umbreon attack them, just run..."

They began for the opening of the cavern, when the shadows of several sharp, floating ghosts appeared before them. Their mean eyes glared with a blue tinge. The tongues they were sticking out at them shared the blue hue.

"Haunters..." he muttered. "They must be the Gastly that evolved overtime..."

"Th-The Gastly evolved...b-but then..." Janice muttered back nervously, remembering how there was already one Haunter way back when she first found the crystal. "Wh-What about..."

_Gen...Gengar~_

A plump, trollish looking figure stood in front of them right in the center of the group of Haunters. Its eyes were mean and bright red, and its body was a pale purple. It gave them both a chill with the large Cheshire grin on its face, and it slowly began to approach, coaxing the Haunters to follow just as slowly.

"D-D-Daddy~...What do we d-do?" Janice asked nervously, backing up behind her father. Umbreon stood protectively in front of the two of them, ears down and mouth showing sharp teeth and letting out a low growl.

"No, Umbreon...we have to run...you can get hurt from that now..."

Right as he whispered that to Umbreon, the Gengar and group of Haunter stopped their slow approach and all began to glow a faint blue, almost as if they were absorbing more of the color changing energy from the crystal. But as they did, the Haunters began to waver back and forth, and even the Gengar started to frown and appear dizzy. Janice's father looked to the ghost Pokemon, confused, when he suddenly felt the earth beneath him start to shake. Janice turned to the crystal and saw that the vibrations made the light from the stone quiver against the walls. Almost immediately, the Haunters all flew out of the cave, where the Gengar had to hobble out quickly with its stubby legs. Umbreon began to run out after them, when a crash, almost like glass breaking, made it turn back around quickly and wail out for the two humans to run as well.

Neither of them saw what had happened exactly, but they definitely heard it. As they charged out, Eevees in arms, they heard the sounds of more shattering and tiny bursts from the crystal, and once they managed to reach the exit, they turned up for the pathway back to their hut. But they almost fell straight off the cliff once there were three massive explosions coming from the side of it. Umbreon was the first to make it back up safely, with Janice, her father and the five other Eevees on the solid ground. And not a moment too soon, for below them, they saw the pathway crumble down to the sea, followed by another series of explosions, each one sending sparks and shards of green light and bits of the crystal out for the ocean. The shockwaves were felt even from how far away they had run.

Janice and her father remained watching the explosions until they finally died down, as did the green light that had shown through the holes and cracks on the cliff. They remained there for a moment to make sure everyone got out alright, including the Eevees, then quickly returned for the hut.

"What do you think happened, Daddy?" Janice asked, laying down the Eevee she had carried into an empty spot in the sleeping area where the other Eevees had already been sleeping.

"That crystal had to have just run out of its energy, since these little fellas didn't listen to what they had to do." He said, resting down his armfuls of Eevees as well. "Plus those other Pokemon were draining it for some time...I guess it was just a matter of how much longer it could stand."

"I hope they got out ok..." Janice said. Her father looked down to her for a moment, watching as she laid down the Eevee Umbreon had carried out into the final open spot in the sleeping area. He couldn't help but smile in spite of everything that happened.

"You still care about those Pokemon, even after they tried to attack us?"

"Well, yeah...why, is that bad? I mean, we were in their home, I think...and it just blew up! Who wouldn't feel bad?" She said back to him with genuine concern in her eyes. Her father smiled widely, knowing just how mature she really was. He picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the hut on his shoulder, Umbreon following closely.

"You're right...anyone who would make an amazing trainer would."


	4. Pr P4: The Road Less Traveled

_5 years later..._

The sun had just began to rise above the trees in the distance, sending off all types of bird Pokemon to fly off from their leafy homes. Their cawing sounds echoed through the open windows of the hut and bounced off the walls throughout. As the sun continued to peer over the plant-life, it gleemed into the hut, reflecting off of something like that of a medium-sized dog with green fur. The creature shifted and its large, triangular ears twitched as the sun's heat was taken in. Slowly, its eyes opened and a shine of red jumped out from its green forehead.

From outside the tiny, aging hut, a very tall, slender figure ran through the breeding area next to it, food bag in arms. The figure poured the food carefully into bowls of awaiting Umbreons and Espeons, each one of them sitting patiently and not moving until she would move to the next bowl. Her yellow eyes smiled to the black and red eyes of the grown Pokemon who had become so close to her. Her eyes then shifted towards an Umbreon who seemed wrapped protectively around something. At first, it seemed like it was sick. But she knew by now what has happened.

"Dad!" The young woman called back to the hut, standing straight up, holding her sunhat to her head and smiling wide. "We've got another Eevee egg to hatch!"

Inside the hut, the young woman set up the egg and the Umbreon guarding it a warm room containing blankets, a direct amount of sunlight through glass and a coal heater. The Umbreon purred lightly as she set up the blankets and some pillows to wrap around her and the egg she kept close. Once everything was finished, she smiled to the black and yellow Pokemon, pet her lightly on the head and walked back into the main area where her large father sat. Around him were pictures everywhere of almost every type of Pokemon imaginable, along with stats next to each picture. Several figures and stuffed dolls filled shelves around the halls. There was a tiny, square table with a bench-like seat where he was. And six seperate beds, two were taken by the green Espeon and the blue-ringed Umbreon, who remained sleeping.

She sat down next to her father, who smiled back to her from behind a long, wooly, greying beard. She took her sunhat off and placed it onto the table, sighing tiredly.

"I think I'm done for today." She said, with her father following with a laugh.

"Janice...you know I can handle feeding them. They're not as unruly as they were when they were just Eevees." He said in a deep voice that has aged with his looks.

"I know that, but they still need to be fed at their regular times, and you slept in today..."

"Trust me, they know how to get me awake in the morning. If one of them goes hungry, they all announce it." He chuckled lightly, taking a drink from his large mug. The green Espeon's ears twitched lightly and it looked up from its bed, looking to Janice.

"It's about time you woke up, too." She smiled to Espeon, who stretched out of her bed and pawed lightly at the ears of the Umbreon next to her. "Where are the others?"

"Outside, like usual." Her father said, looking out the window to the play/training area, which has extended overtime to a whole acre. Close to the hut, however, were four different Pokemon running about and trying out their moves. A Flareon that was a lighter hue of orange than usual was staying within the sun's rays and working on her Flamethrower. A Jolteon that was green instead of yellow was sparkling with static throughout its body. A cool purple Vaporeon remained watching the ocean crash against the cliffside, her mermaid-like tail moving with the waves. And one silvery white Eevee remained happily running about, trying Quick Attack every now and again. He watched as she kept a careful eye on them as they played and smiled softly. "Why don't you...bring these two outside and gather them up for a minute?"

"Why? I wasn't really planning on them having a training day today. They did just fine against the Gengar Gang last night." Janice replied, talking about the ghost Pokemon that took home in the thick forest as of five years ago.

"No, this isn't training...not yet at least." He said, standing up and beginning for the entrance. "I'll be waiting just out front. Bring them all around when you're ready."

Janice saw that he was heading around for the very front of the hut. She hardly ever saw that side of the building, only when she would leave for the nearest town to do shopping. And usually, she wouldn't think about bringing one of the Pokemon there, none the less six. But she obeyed, waking up Umbreon carefully and waiting for the two Johto Eeveelutions to follow.

She gathered the other four who came running almost immediately after she stepped outside. All of the oddly colored Pokemon became amazingly close to her overtime. It may have been from her nature of spoiling them, or it may be a side effect from the crystal. Either way, they felt they should naturally stay well within calling range.

"Ok, we're all here...what is it you needed me to do?" Janice asked as she approached her father, who was staring up the dirt pathway.

"You're...how old now...15?" He said, jokingly holding his chin and turning slowly.

"No, Dad, I'm 52. I managed to be older than you." She smiled back jokingly, then pushed his shoulder. "Now don't tell me that was all you wanted to do but joke around with me."

"I'm not..." He laughed, looking back up the path, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out something on a blue ribbon. "I just wanted to know if this was the right time, though I can tell you're well beyond ready..."

"For...?" She asked, getting suddenly serious.

"Well..." He held out the blue ribbon to her, with a charm dangling from the center of it. The charm was some sort of pale, greenish stone that came to a fine point, almost like an icicle. "...for your life as a trainer to really begin."

"Wait...what? Dad, are you sure?!" Janice said with a mix of nerves and excitement. Her Umbreon even responded looking back and forth between the two.

"I've never been so certain of anything...and you have a great team to back you up." He smiled down to her, turning to her and taking her left hand softly. "Here...to remember how it all started. I found this some time ago and forged it into this necklace. It's a shard from the crystal you found...remember, you found it. It doesn't seem to hold any power anymore, but it's still something you can look back on..." He placed the crystal into her palm and closed her fingers around it. She looked up to him with tearing eyes, then looked down to the necklace and put it on quickly.

"H-...How do I-I look?" She managed to choke out.

"Like a true Pokemon Master in my eyes..." He said softly. Janice's bright eyes filled with tears that streamed down her reddening cheeks. Her legs shook as she took slow steps towards her father, then they bounded for him. Her arms wrapped around him as much as they could with his great size. He held her close, taking in one final embrace for a moment before releasing. "Here, take these as well..." He said, handing her six pocket-sized Pokeballs.

"Thank you..." She responded, holding the Pokeballs in both hands and looking to her team. "Should I return them in now?"

"It would be easier for all of you." He said. "Let me help you out on that."

They each took turns on three of the Eeveelutions, Janice returning Umbreon, Vaporeon and Eevee and her father returning Espeon, Jolteon and Flareon. Once they were all inside their own Pokeballs, her father gave back the three he had helped her with.

"That's all set." He said, patting her on the shoulder. She knew what he was going to do next. He straightened up almost like a drill sargent and took a humorously stern face. "Now!" He spun her around towards the path and held her shoulder. She laughed at this and knew it was his way of wishing her luck. "I don't want you to come back until you have at least 100 badges, you got me, soldier?!"

"Yes, sir!" Janice replied, taking a sudden run. "I promise to make you proud!"

He watched as she ran off in great speed, his eyes softening.

"I know you will...because you already have..."

_2 years later; Present day..._

Those words echoed through Janice's mind. She had made a promise, one that she had tried her best to keep. She held the crystal in her right hand while standing at her favorite spot. A cliff at the very edge of the forest where she made her campsite. There were plenty of strong Pokemon around to build up her team, if that was what she wanted to do.

An explosion of white light escaped from her belt. She looked down and saw her Umbreon standing next to her. She tended to be one of the Pokemon who hated being contained by a Pokeball. Janice didn't mind, in fact she preferred it. She needed a companion in these times. She smiled down to her blue-ringed friend as they seemed to glow under the midnight moonlight. She sat down next to her Pokemon and pet the top of her head lightly.

"Bree~" Umbreon cooed.

"I can't sleep, Umbreon...not on a night like this..." She sighed and looked to the sky, pushing up the black hat she had been wearing to get a better view. She inhaled deeply and listened to the noises of the bug Pokemon that had shared the night with her. Umbreon too looked to the sky with yellow eyes before nuzzling against Janice's side, her black nose tracing the outline of the large red R that was printed on the front of her black sweatshirt.

"Bree..." Umbreon yawned lightly. Even with her being a dark Pokemon who loved the night, the day was draining for both of them. She slowly began to fall asleep on Janice's lap, which was soft with her white skirt.

"I wonder...if I can still make you proud..." Janice muttered, still petting Umbreon lightly.

_Bliiiiiiiii Bliiiiiiii Bliiiiiiiiii_

Her communicator rang out on her belt. She answered it quickly as to not disturb her slumbering friend.

"Yes, sir?" Janice said into the mouthpiece.

_"Any sighting of those trainers?"_ The deep voice of Giovanni spoke into her ear.

"None yet, sir. I've looked for the past eight hours." She said, giving one more look around her area. "I've encountered about three other trainers with similar Pokemon matching your description, but none were strong enough to even beat my Vaporeon. Those would be a waste of your time, sir."

_"That they would. I only require the strongest of the strong. But I want you to return to Headquarters. There's another mission you're ready for."_

"Sir?" Janice asked, stunned for a moment.

_"I'll explain the details once you arrive. Don't keep me waiting, Janice. I've waited long enough for this one."_

"..." Janice paused, looking to Umbreon. She sighed and nudged her softly awake. "Yes sir. I'm on my way."

_"Very well."_ Giovanni finished before cutting off communications with Janice.

"Sorry, Umbreon. You can still rest, but we have to move." She stood up and held the empty Pokeball to Umbreon. "Return."

"Bree..." Umbreon responded, tilting her head and shutting her eyes slowly. Her blue rings suddenly grew in brightness and even began to sparkle around her. After a moment, she shook her whole body and looked back to Janice with rejuvenated eyes.

"Huh...didn't know you could do that." Janice smiled with surprise, then gathered up her bag and looked in the direction of the nearest city which homed Team Rocket's HQ. She looked back to Umbreon. "Do you really feel up to walking back?"

Without any response, Umbreon took a run up the path, leaving Janice in a slight dust.

"Whoa!" Janice took pause, then chased after her. "Wait for me, will ya?!"


End file.
